Love at it's Greatest
by Twitchy14
Summary: Jareth comes to Sarah and asks her to come back to the Underground with him. Some cursing. Rating may go up in the future.


A.N.:   It's my first fic I've put up on FanFiction.net, so go easy on me, please.  I like       criticism, but don't hurt me; I'm trying…  Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:  Yeah, Yeah… I don't own anything… and so on…**

**Labyrinth:  Love at it's Greatest**

         Sarah was a little nervous.  It was the anniversary of that night.  She could remember that night like it had been yesterday.  No matter how she tried to convince herself she did the right thing, Sarah just wasn't sure.  She felt something for the man called Jareth. The Goblin King.  She wasn't sure what it was; it could be hatred, or fear.  But could it be…love?  Sarah didn't like to think about that possibility.  Falling in love with the man who tried to turn Toby into a goblin!  That bastard!  It was ridiculous!  But, still…

**         Sarah focused on the book she was reading, mainly to get her mind off Jareth.  It was a story about a young girl who met the love of her life, but didn't know it.  Sarah soon got tired of it and put it away.  She didn't know what to do with herself, so she decided to write a letter to her grandmother in Maine.  When she opened the drawer to get paper, she saw her book.  The old, maroon book she acted out when she was younger.  **

**         The Labyrinth.**

**         Opening to a page, she read aloud the words she'd spoken so clear and determined three years ago.**

**         "Through hardships untold, and dangers unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen.  For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great."**

**         She paused there, remembering.  Then, she slowly whispered,**

**         "You have no power over me." **

**         She lay down, strangely exhausted by saying those last words, and fell asleep.**

**         **************************************************************************************************************************

**         Sarah started to have a very peculiar dream.**

**         She was in a wide, grassy field.  Weeds were growing everywhere in it.  Sarah knew that it could be very attracting, though.  So she worked hard to make the land gorgeous.  She got on her hands and knees and pulled the weeds.  Then she planted seeds, and when the sun came up, the all sprouted into the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen.  **

**         Sarah noticed that after she tried to make the field lovely, she was happier than she'd ever been in her life.  She wanted to linger on that carefree feeling, but sleep had left her.  Sarah yawned, unhappy that she'd woken so soon.  Then, a shadow fell across her torso.**

**         She looked up, half-expecting him.**

**         "Sarah".  It was just a statement, but it left her feeling confused.**

**         _Shit; It's him, _she thought.**

**"Jareth, wha- what are you doing here?"**

**         He looked slowly down at her.  **

**         "As you probably know, it's the three-year anniversary of our meeting."**

**         "Listen, I-" she started, but he interrupted her.**

**         "I haven't given up on you, you know.  I never will."**

**         Sarah didn't know what to say.  She just sat there, gaping at the man in front of her.**

**         "Sarah, I can't live without you.  You have to come back to the Underground with me.  You would be my queen."**

**         Jareth looked at her, imploringly.**

**         "Well, you were an asshole…"**

**         Jareth smirked.**

**"I'm sorry, Jareth.  I have my father and stepmother, and…Toby."**

**         "I figured you say that.  I'm sorry Sarah, but I have to do this."**

**         He looked at her, with those bottomless eyes, and Sarah could still see a glimmer of evil in them.**

**         _So, he hasn't totally changed, _she thought to herself.**

**         Then, suddenly, Jareth and the room around her started swirling.  She had the sensation that she was falling.  Then, she started to lose consciousness.**

**         ************************************************************************************************************************

**         Sarah woke up in a very comfortable bed.  The sheets were made of some material she didn't know of.  Something felt different.**

**         She sat up quickly.  This room, this bed, it wasn't hers!  She looked at the stone walls of the room.**

**         The door on the left wall opened with a creak.  And then, a creature walked in that she'd seen before, but not since three years ago.**

**         A goblin.**


End file.
